Edoc 'Sil
by Jennarae
Summary: What results when Kartrina finds out she is the daughter of Morzan? Who will she choose, the Varden or something altogether different? What happens to the last dragon egg? Takes place after the first book. R&R! First fanfic, great story!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books.**

**Edoc'sil**

Prologue:The Agreement

Sloan stood in the hall with one single light shinning upon him. His gaze swept the soroundings. His eyes met darkness welcoming anything - or anyone - who wished to hide there.

"I've been watching you sence we last met, Sloan," a mystery voice ricocheted off the walls prooving imposible to find it's origin. Sloan licked the sweat beading on his upper lip. He dared not whipe his face in case of an attack.

"Who are you? Show yourself! What do you want from me?," Sloan asked in a hoarse voice.

His question was met with a threatening chuckle. _Well at least someone is enjoying himself! _Sloan thought bitterly.

"Have you already forgotten the agreement we made a week ago today?," asked the stranger's condesending voice.

Sloan gasped as an unwanted memory flashed through his mind . . .

_Sloan nealt in front of King Galbatorix, sweat sliding down his temple._

_"Please, your Highness! I beg of you, spare me! Have you no mercy?," pleaded Sloan._

_King Galbatorix simply laughed, "I do not condone mercy! And take pride in the fact! You have slandered my name and for that you shall pay!"_

_Galbatorix slid his sward out of it's sheath and flicked his wrist back, preparing to strike. Just then, the door to the hall whipped open and the tall, lean frame of Morzan entered with air of urgency._

_"My King," he said in a low voice._

_"You have news for me?," Galbatorix questioned._

_"I do, sire," came Morzan's reply._

_"Speak then."_

_"You may wish to reconsider killing this man," Morzan said cautiously, "He may proove . . . useful to us."_

_After a brief pause of thought, Galbatorix turned his attention to Sloan. "Very well. Today you and your slanderous tounge shall go free but when I call on you, you will answer."_

_"Yes, sir! Absolutely my Lord!" Sloan hastily replied._

_He scrambled forward and kissed the hem of Galbatorix's cloak. Galbatorix kicked Sloan back with disgust and said in a dangerously low voice,_

_"As a punishment for your action, your wife will be slaughtered this time tomorrow." _

_Then with a grin at Sloans horror struck face said, "You broke the law, Sloan. Valuable or not, you still must be punished."_

Sloan's memory ended as soon as it had come and he said in a choked voice, "I have not forgotten."

The voice chuckled once again, "I trust you had enough time for funeral arrangements." It said casually.

Working hard to suppress his fear, hatred, and anguish; Sloan managed to slip out a choked, "yes."

"Your service to me," the voice said in a loud buisness like way, "In order to pay off your crime, is to raise my child. She is not to know she is my child until she turns sixteen. God help you if she finds out before that time."

None of this made the least bit of sence to Sloan, who only truely grasped the part about raising this man's child.

"And what are both of your names?" he inquired.

"Name the child what you wish. As for me, my name is Morzan."

**Read and Review!**


	2. A Stranger at the Door

**A/N: I have to thank my beta, Annabel-lurvs-purple. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books.**

Chapter One: A Stranger at the Door

Sloan's POV:

It was well past midnight when Sloan got up. Unable to get back to sleep he began to pace. After an half hour of this, he sat. For hours Sloan sat in his kitchen chair and contemplated what to do. _How can I tell this person whom I have brought up to believe I am her father, that she is not mine? _He asked himself again and again. _Well technically, she is still sixteen. I don't have to tell her yet_. He thought with some triumph. Then another, less helpful, part of his brain said, _If you don't tell her soon, you will have entire armies knocking down your door to arrest you and take the girl. _Sloan knew this was true but refused to acknowledge it.

Just at that moment he heard a knock at his door. Sloan looked around, as if the person knocking were already inside. He hesitantly got up and opened the door just enough to see who was on the other side. Sloan gasped as a cloaked man entered the house. His entire face was masked in shadow making it impossible for Sloan to determine who it was.

"What do you want?," He asked his voice betraying his fear. Sloan already had a very good idea why this person was in his house.

"Have you told her yet?," the man asked sounding more scared than angry.

"I've not."

The man looked around nervously and said, "I've come to take her with me."

"Absolutely not!" Sloan nearly shouted.

"Please understand. I must."

At Sloans outburst, a light flicked on in Katrina's room. Sloan watched, with terror as his daughter's shadow swept under her door. He cursed himself, remembering what a light sleeper she was. Sloan prepared himself to shout at Katrina to run and get help, when the stranger whipped around and placed a knife against Sloan's throat. Sloan was a large man and yet, could not get free of the man's grasp.

"If you yell, you die," he said in a clear and steady voice, just above a whisper.

Sloan watched as Katrina's door slid open and she began walking down the stairs. She was in a rose pink robe that had once belonged to Sloan's wife. Her hair was dark auburn and was cascading down her back. She had always been a beautiful girl and always had boys - now men - begging for approval.  
The man holding Sloan slipped completely behind him and pressed the knife to his back. Sloan knew exactly what the stranger wanted him to do. He took a deep breath and asked,

"Katrina what are you doing up so early?"

"I heard a shout," she said looking at her father strangely. Pulling the thin robe she had on tighter she countered, "What are you doing up so early."

"We have a guest," he said in a horrible attempt at merriment.

"What guest? And at this time of night? Father, are you feeling well?" She asked.

At this, the stranger stepped out from behind Sloan. Sloan observed he had put his knife away and had pulled the hood of his cloak down. Sloan also observed both Katrina and the stranger seemed to have a look of recognition in their eyes. _They _do _look alot alike, _he thought curiously. He was a striking young man. He had deep blue eyes with brown hair falling down his forehead in a tangled mess. The man quickly went around all of the windows and closed the shutters.

"I am here to take you with me," said the stranger.

Katrina looked at her father with a curious expression and asked, "Who is this and why does he wish to take me?"

"A friend," the man said blandly, "And if you don't agree to leave tonight, you will be in mortal danger."

"How do I know you aren't deceiving me?" she asked him with narrowed eyes.

"You don't," he answered vaguely.

She glanced at her father then at the stranger and back at her father again. "We don't have much time," the man said impatiently, "I may have been followed by now. Please, if you're coming get your things, if not - it's your funeral." That seemed to have gotten both Sloan's and Katrina's attention.

"It is your decision whether you wish to go or not, but either way I must tell you something," Sloan said sorrow appearing in his eyes, "I am not your real father. You belong to the first of the Thirteen Forsworn. Morzan," he whispered looking at the ground.

Sloan risked a glance at Katrina, her striking blue eyes were round and shocked while she turned a ghostly pale. "What did you say?" she asked, her voice was horse and barely audible.

"Katrina, I am so sorry. Please will you ever forgive me?" he whispered.

Tears began to pool in her eyes but Sloan knew she would not cry. Katrina had hardly ever cried in front of anyone, thinking it was a sign of weakness.

"I will go," It was a simple statement but Sloan found himself missing her already. Katrina turned to the man next to Sloan and said, "Do I have enough time to pack some necessities ?"

"As long as you are fast," he said with a flash of pity and confusion crossing his face. Quickly covered up by a serious expression, void of emotion.

Once Katrina was out of earshot Sloan looked at the man next to him with protection etched in every line on his face. "I expect you to watch over my daughter," he said putting emphasis on "daughter". He wanted this man to know that whether they were blood related or not, that would not protect him if anything ever happened to Katrina.

"I will do my best," he said his eyes meeting Sloan's for the first time since he arrived.

"I will go get you some meat from my shop, it won't be much but it will last you a week," said Sloan knowing it may cut his usual profit a great deal.

"I have no money to give you," answered the man apologetically.

"Consider it a gift in advance for helping my daughter," Sloan replied.

"Thank you."

A few minutes later Katrina returned with a pack, a small amount of coins in her pocket, and a dark brown cloak over her robe. Her eyes were red and puffy. A sighn she had been crying, yet neither man commented on it. "I am ready," she stated unnecessarily .

The stranger looked at her small pack and asked, "have you packed warm cloths?"

She smiled for the first time that evening and said, "yes, father." She said sarcastically to the stranger.

"Then we must go now, we have waisted enough time as it is," he replied.

Katrina hesitantly took a step toward her father then gently embraced him. "I will miss you so much, Father." she said in a choked voice.

"And I you," he said in an equally, if not more, choked voice.

Sloan watched Katrina slip the hood of her shabby cloak over her head, making sure none of her auburn locks were visible. The stranger did the same. Katrina started walking toward the front door when the stranger grabbed her arm gently and said,"It would be wiser to go out the back."

Sloan watched them leave through the back door and let one single tear fall down his cheek. He had always known Katrina would someday have to leave him but never did he imagine it would feel like part of himself were leaving.

**Please Please Please Review!**


	3. Running Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books.**

Chapter Two: Running Away

Katrina's POV:

Katrina followed the stranger to the side of Sloan's house. She couldn't help but look at him. She knew this man. She had had dreams of him since she was old enough to remember. The fact that he had been in her dreams since she was little only intensified Katrina's curiosity. She bit her lip so she didn't accidentally ask a question and call attention to enemies who might be lurking near by.

The stranger turned into the narrow ally between Sloan's house and the neighbor's house. The entire ally was covered in shadow. Without warning the stranger put and arm out to stop Katrina. He signaled for her to crouch down and face him. As soon as they were both as low as they could get to the ground, the stranger turned toward Katrina and slipped a long, curved knife out of his sleeve. For a moment Katrina felt a wave of fear wash over her but it was soon distinguished when the stranger slipped the handle of the knife in Katrina's palm. He also handed her the sheath. Katrina slipped the sheath into her bag and looked at the knife curiously. He slipped a bow out of his pack and fit an arrow into it.

"Please don't cut yourself, the weapons are coated with seithr oil. Even if you manage to only cut you enemy a half inch deep (a half inch depth doesnt sound right) in the torso, they will die. If you manage to hit an arm or leg, they will be in so much agony they will beg to die," he whispered the warning in her ear.

At that statement Katrina held the knife away from herself, to prevent an accident.

"Do you know of any place we will be safe from Galbatorix's . . . allies?" he questioned.

Katrina did not even have to think, she just smiled and said, "I know a place."

Walking through the Spine at night proved to be more trouble than Katrina had suspected. She had never actually been inside the Spine, no thanks to Sloan who had forbid it because of the death of his wife in it.

Even though she had never been inside the Spine, Katrina had heard horrible stories about it. She knew that even if Sloan had never banned her, she still would not have gone.

Katrina heard the shuffle of wings and instinctively grabbed the arm of the man walking ahead of her. They stopped for a moment, listening for any signs of an attack.

When none were forthcoming, the stranger forged on, leaving Katrina with no option but to follow. After walking for hours, they reached a clearing, the stranger put his bag on the ground and rolled out a blanket.

"You can sleep tonight, I won't get any rest anyway," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I probably won't sleep either. I could wake you if I heard anything."

"It's fine, you sleep."

Katrina set down her bags and laid down on the blanket. Before she rolled over, she propped herself up on her elbow and asked, (unless its a new person talking, you dont start a new paragraph. this is a continuation of the previous sentence) "Will you tell me your name?"

My name is Murtagh," he whispered.

Satisfied , Katrina rolled over and thought about everything that had happened that night. After a few hours it was obvious she could not sleep. Deciding maybe Murtagh would tell her more about himself and who he was, she got up and walked over to where he was sitting.

"If you want to, you can sleep. I will take watch," she offered.

"No, thank you."

It was then that Katrina realized he did not trust her. She took a deep breath and decided she did not trust him yet, either.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked shyly.

Murtagh did not answer but slid over to provide a small amount of moss so she did not have to sit on the rocky ground. She sat down tentatively, unsure of what to say, but soon she found herself content to just be there. She leaned her head back on a nearby tree and looked up at the moon. It seamed brighter tonight compared to most nights. She began to match her breathing to Murtagh's and was soon fading into the warm safety of her sleep.

When she woke up, Katrina found herself on the blanket Murtagh had laid out for her. She seemed almost happy for a minute, listening to the birds chirping around her. Then suddenly, the events of the day before washed over her and she felt more alone than she had ever felt before. She looked around startled to find Murtagh was gone. Where could he possibly be? She thought curiously. She got up trying to find any sign of where Murtagh had gone.

She heard a stick break and tried to figure where it had come from. She heard another twig break, closely followed by the rustle of a cloak. Katrina ran to the spot she had fallen asleep last night and found her knife hidden in the bushes. Somehow the knife made her feel safer even though she had never practiced swordsmanship.

Katrina looked around and saw the leaves on the bush behind her move. She took a step forward, readying herself to attack when the bush split and a figure stepped out. Katrina swung the sward at the figure's head. Obviously the person had been caught off guard because he ducked just in time to miss the sward and let out an angered yell.

"What are you doing?" Murtagh shouted at her from where he nelt on the ground.

Katrina felt herself blush but refused to show him her embarrassment. "I thought you were a soldier! You should have warned me!"

"I didn't know you were awake." He growled.

Murtagh took a breath to calm his irritation and said to her, "Maybe today I should teach you how to fight. That way the next time you think I'm a soldier you can kill me properly."

His sarcasm made her aggravation escalate to a very dangerous level. "Fine. What shall we use?" She asked angrily.

"Today, we use fists."

"That's hardly fair," she countered, "You can easily overpower me!"

"Galbatorix's army doesn't play fair. Do you think even one of them would hesitate to overpower you just because it isn't fair? There is no reason why you can't learn to fight with your fists as well as with a weapon."

"Fine," she said sounding like a four - year - old.

"Than let's begin. First of all, you need to widen your stance. Balance yourself between your two feet. The muscles in your legs should be flexed and your eyes should never stray from your target."

Katrina followed the instructions and felt a curious energy flow through her body. An air of confidence overpowered her every conscious thought. Murtagh put himself in the same stance, before Katrina could swing at him he struck her in the shoulder with blinding speed. Katrina straightened and slapped him across the face. The loud ecco carried into the trees.

Murtagh's face betrayed both aggravation and shock. "This is part of your training. If you think it is too much we can start out easier," he told her, angry that she had hit him.

"No man has ever hit me! I was just - startled," She said, embarrased and trying to mask her pain.

Mutragh refused to respond with the sarcastic remark on his tongue. They both stepped into their fighting stances without even blinking, afraid the other would take advantage of the momentary blindness. Murtagh struck first but Katrina dodged his blow at the last moment. Both Katrina and Murtagh seemed shocked by her ability.

For the rest of the day, they fought. Katrina was dodging almost as many blows as Murtagh but still got hit quite often, while Murtagh was getting more of an upper hand as time passed.

"Stop," Katrina finally called. Murtagh stopped and Katrina immediately dropped her hands and struggled for breath. Murtagh just gazed at her with admiration glowing in his eyes.

"You truly are the child of Morzan. You have a natural talent to be proud of, yet you still have a lot to learn."

**You don't think Katrina is too marysue do you? I'm really trying to define some flaws in her character but it's harder than I thought it would be. R&R!!!**


	4. Visions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books.**

**A/N: I had to change Murtagh's age. I think that's the only real thing I've had to change in the story so far (other than the obvious; you know the whole Katrina-being-Morzan's-daughter thing, yeah, that)!!! Read and review! **

Chapter Three: Visions

Katrina wasn't sure if that was a compliment but at this point she hardly cared. "Why am I so good?" She asked Murtagh, not really expecting an answer.

"It's in your blood," He said simply.

"Then why are you so good?"

At that he seemed to stiffen, "I was trained well." He answered cautiously.

"By...?" Katrina didn't finish the sentence, obliviously coaxing him to answer.

"You are a nosy little thing, aren't you?" Murtagh changed the subject quickly, hoping she would take the bate. Which she did.

"Nosy?" She asked seeming appalled at the thought. "I - I was merely asking. Out of . . . curiosity. And I'm not 'little' we are probably around the same age." She added that last part in as an afterthought.

"Well than ask away, just don't expect a response."

Katrina turned a deep shade of red, simply out of frustration. "Shouldn't we begin traveling today?" She asked, quickly to change the subject.

"Yes. We need to get to the Varden in a very short amount of time." He said, deep in thought. "And of course we will need to stop around half way for provisions. We should arrive, assuming everything goes smoothly, in around four weeks - three if we really push it."

"Four weeks?" Katrina was disturbed at how long the journey would last.

"More or less. And as you asked, we will be heading out today."

"I've heard . . . rumors that the Varden, assuming it exists, is hidden in the Beor Mountains but nobody can find it because it is so well hidden. I've also heard the King's castle is in Uru 'baen." She said tentatively.

"Yes and your point is?" He asked impatiently.

"Well, if these rumors are true, do you think we could go to Uru 'baen for out half-way provisions stop?" She asked him.

"Why would you even think of that? Morzan is dead but Galbatorix still remains, if he knows you are in his city, or running away from him at all, he will not hesitate to capture you. He might even have soldiers, or worse, after us right now!"

"Well first of all, the last place he would look to find me if he found out I was headed for the Varden would be his own city. And second of all, I wanted to get him back for everything he has done to Alagaesia." She said in a rush, "Oh, and if I steal the last dragon egg, maybe we could give it to the elves so it can hatch and maybe free riders may rein once again!"

"Silly child," He spat, "You expect to just walk into King Galbatorix's castle, ask for the egg then come out unscathed? If, and notice I say 'IF', we even made it into the city, let alone the castle, we would run into soldiers, urgals, shades, and Ra 'zac every step we took!"

At that Katrina's face fell. Of course she had known it was impossible but it hurt to hear the truth just the same. She forced herself to push away the feeling that the only reason Murtagh was shooting down her idea was that he was angry for some reason.

"Oh, come off it," he said in a disgusted tone. "You know this is a bad idea! I'm frustrated, yes, but that is not what is influencing my reasoning."

Katrina suddenly stilled. "How did you know that?" She whispered.

"That trying to steal the kings last egg was a mistake? Well, lets see first of all -"

"No, that I thought you were angry and that's why you wouldn't let me steal the egg." Her eyes began searching his, looking for an answer.

Murtagh swore to himself and seemed to get more agitated. "I - I..." Somehow he couldn't find the right words to tell Katrina what he had been dreading since they first met. "Well," He began, all frustration gone, now replaced by nerves. "You see, I...I'm the child of Morzan as well." For the first time in his life, Murtagh felt vulnerable and he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Your my . . . my . . . brother?"

"Twin," He corrected. "In the womb, twins develope a bond. An unbreakable bond. And because of the bond, twins have the ability to hear each other's thoughts, scry each other in their sleep, lend each other strength and emotions, and countless other rare gifts only found in twins."

Recognition flashed into Katrina's expressions as she thought of all the dreams she'd had of him ever since she can remember and probably before. Suddenly all the dreams flew before her mind backwards from now to infancy. Murtag escaping, Murtagh reading, Murtagh fighting, Murtagh being trained, Murtagh becoming a man, Murtagh being beat, Murtagh crying . . . and the dream most prominent, Murtagh being maimed at only three or four. She gasped and searched his face,

"You were hurt! By . . . Morzan?"

He grimaced and slid the shirt he was wearing off. He then turned around, exposing a large knotted scar on his back. Katrina felt tears burn behind her eyes and touched the scar at the top of his shoulder blade and traced it down across his back to his hip. A new memory flooded in front of her eyes. This time she was watching from Murtagh's point of view.

"Father, please," Murtagh begged Morzan fruitlessly.

"You are an embarrassment," Shouted a drunk Morzan. "Stop crying!"

Murtagh simply cowered away from his fathers loud voice and cried louder. "Mother!"

"She can't help you now! Are you afraid of me? I'll give you something to be afraid of!" He shouted as he drew his sward. Morzan drunkenly threw his sward at Murtagh who had turned around at the last minute. Katrina heard herself, or was it Morzan?, scream in agony as pain invaded every pour of her, his?, being.

The memory faded just as soon as it had come. Katrina looked around to see she was laying on the ground gasping in pain.

"We will go to Uru 'baen and steal the last dragon egg," He whispered to Katrina.

Katrina studied him and saw he too was panting and looked rather pale. She noticed her brother was hiding something.

"What's wrong?"

What? Oh, nothing," he said, trying to be nonchalant as he bent over in pain.

"Were you being serious about going to Uru 'baen?" She asked nervously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you were right," he said dismissively.

She narrowed her eyes and studied him. "You're lying."

He turned to her, frustration overcoming him. He seemed to struggle with himself them he walked away. Katrina didn't dare call him back. So she began packing their things and soon she was ready to leave. But there was no sign of Murtagh. When the sun began to set, Katrina got nervous. What if something had happened to him? Would she somehow feel his death because of their connection or would she just feel the growing sense of danger? If so, she wasn't aware of anything amiss.

Soon it was completely dark. Katrina soon began feeling hungry so she looked in Murtagh's bag for dried meat. She groped blindly, and her finger's found a peculiar object. It was hard and felt heavy. Soon she found herself taking it out to look at it. The object was wrapped in black or maybe dark blue (it was hard to see in the dark) velvet. Katrina unwrapped the velvet to find a large watch, or maybe a compass, made of gold and crystal. There were hands pointing to faces on the dial and instead of hours there were little pictures, beautifully designed pictures, of a lot of different things. There was an anchor; an hourglass surmounted on a skull; a chameleon, a bull, a beehive . . . thirty-six all together. There was also a dial to move any of the three hands to any of the pictures. Yet, the fourth hand wouldn't move by Katrina's will. It was thinner and longer than the other three. And if you asked her what it was, Katrina wouldn't have a clue.

Katrina moved the three hands from picture to picture (angle, helmet, dolphin; globe, lute, compasses; candle, thunderbolt, horse) and marveled at how the fourth constantly switched direction, never standing still. She was mesmerized by the devise - until she heard Murtagh coming. She hastily wrapped the velvet around the strange object and tucked it into Murtagh's pack. Katrina then ran to her own pack, picked it up and looked in the direction she heard Murtagh coming from. When he appeared, he was leading two large, muscular horses by their bridle.

"Where have you been? Where did you get horses?"

Murtagh just looked at Katrina, his eyes flicked down at his pack for just an instant, before returning his gaze to Katrina.

And for one pregnant moment, she was sure he knew.

**Ok, so I used a part from Philip Pullman's book, The Golden Compass: His dark Materials Book 1. I took the compass/watch looking object from it. I didn't want to plagiarize so I decided to come clean. Now you all know how I've fooled you into thinking I'm creative sighs and hangs head in shame. I like it though, it adds some unexpected zest to the story (the compass/ watch thing wasn't even planned. I just started typing!) Please R&R!!!**


	5. Ghost Walkers

Disclaimer: I don't own the books.

A/N: I Must say "Thank you" to my beta/friend/only-dedicated-reader-so-far. Anabel-lurvs-purple is a good friend of mine, even if it does take her forever and a half to check my chapters. She is the one keeping me writing because so far, she was the only one to review (and that was only once). I'm not going to say something stupid like, "for every 5 reviews I'll put up a new chapter" because I'm not like that, (and you probably wouldn't care anyway) but reviews are much appreciated. How else will the story be improved? Oh, and if you want something to happen in the story, I would be glad to add it in, I have a fuzzy plot line so I can move things around easily (as long as it's not detrimental to my story)! Thanks for reading my long-winded A/N!

Chapter Four: Ghost Walkers

For Katrina, the next days were rough, she was sure Murtagh would call her out on her snooping, food and sleep were becoming more scarce, and Katrina's temper was very close to the breaking point. She and Murtagh had lapsed into an uncomfortable silence, which neither tried very hard to penetrate. Every night, before bed, Murtagh pushed Katrina's limits at fighting a little more. As they traveled down the spine, Katrina found that is was not scary and dark as she had first thought but rather, calm and welcoming. Maybe she was being trapped into a false sense of security, considering Murtagh looked like he was just about ready to kill anything that made the slightest noise. Katrina both admired this part of him, the ruthless side, yet she feared it as well.

Murtagh had taken over planning the route they would go, and as much as he didn't like it, they would be following the spine until they reached Woadark Lake. They would then follow the Toark River to Leona Lake and stop at Helgrind. Tey would get provisions and coninue east to Uru 'baen. t all seemed a little too simple to Katrina, who had invisioned changing course frequently to through off anybody on their trail, but Murtagh assured her that a simple plan would throw off Galbatorix more the most elaborate they could think of. And so they continued south.

Katrina was getting better at fighting by hand. Of course the only way she ever overpowered Murtagh was when she cheated, but he had assured her, about a week ago, "Galbatorix's army doesn't play fair" and when he called her out for cheating she was sure to throw his words back in his face. This usually resulted in either Murtagh brutally and painfully throwing more punches at her that she could deflect, leaving her sore and stiff the next morning, or he would lapse into another silence.

A few weeks of this and Katrina was ready to die, or kill Murtagh, whichever came first, yet she persevered without camplaint. A few times, while Murtagh was out hunting or searching for fire wood, Katrina would have a powerful urge to open Murtaghs pack and look for the watch-like object, and a few times she submitted to this urge. She would stare at the object in wonder as she moved the three controlable hands and watched in turn as the fourth moved to different pictures by itself. At these moments she lost all sence of time and would usually end up stuffing the object into Murtagh's bag clumsily as she heard him return.

Finally, when they reached the Woadark Lake and both Katrina and Murtagh visibly relaxed, knowing they were close to their destination. They followed the Toark River in two days and soon were entering the city of Helgrind.

"Stay close to me. Pretend to be my brother. I can disguise you to look like a man. If you don't act like a man, there is a good chance you will be raped or killed. Women are not treated well in this city, whereas men are treated like royalty. All the same, keep your head down. Do not speek. And you must act like a man. You must talk in a deep voice and walk like a man." He gave a small amused smile, then it vanished as if it had never been. "Do you think you can do that?" He said it in the kind of tone that said he did not, for one minute, think she could perform such a task.

Instead of letting her temper get the best of her, like he wanted it to, she tossed her hair and asked, "What will our names be?"

Murtagh seemed to ponder this for a moment but Katrina could tell, he already had the answer when he said, "My name will be. . ." He visibly cringed. "Murtle. and yours will be Kat, but if anyone asks your full name is Kathrin."

"Murtle?" She asked sceptically. "Isn't that a girl's name? I mean why not something more gender appropriate?"

"It is not a girls name!" Murtagh nearly screamed. "It's fierse and honorable."

"Okay," Katrina agreed then she mumbled, "it's a girls name."

Luckily Murtagh hadn't heard her mumbling (and if he did he ignored it). "You will need a descise. I will need to bulk up your middle and try to lessen the bulk in your top." At this last statement Katrina turned very red. "I will also need to put shadow around your jaw with burnt out coals from the fire."

So he set to work. He took small, smooth, flat rocks and put them on the inside of her mouth. Making her look like she had a square jaw. He also wrapped cloth very tightly around her breasts to give the illusion they wern't there, which Katrina found was rather painful. He then wrapped cloth loosely around her middle and slipped some more smooth, flat rocks between the folds making her look stronger and more bulky. He gave her his own cloths to wear and darkened her jaw.

Karina pushed all of her hair into a hat and they set out. Once they were in the city Katrina got the awful feeling they were being watched. She did not talk or look around she just walked. She strutted like every man she had ever met. She added some arogence into her walk, indeed making her look like a man. Soon she found herself at a very run-down-looking bar. Only a few people were there but Katrina didn't linger on faces. She just followed Murtagh into the back room. Katrina thought it was strange that nobody tried to stop them, the bartender didn't even look at them.

The back room was just as, if not more, dirty than the front room. And Murtagh showed no signs of stopping there. He continued down a long hall to the left of where they had entered the back room. This building and the building next to it must have conjoined at some point because Katrina found it very hard to believe that the small bar they had entered could be so big. Murtagh continued down the hall which had doors so close together there was no wall space between them, making Katrina wonder if those doors were either other halls, or just there for show. At this point she didn't know what to think.

Murtagh stopped very ubruptly and turned towards a door which looked just like every other. He opened the door and they were confronted with another hallway. This one had doors spaced a good distance appart. Proving Katrina's suspicions about the original hallway. They walked for a shorter distance this time and soon Murtagh was opening another door. Just when Katrina thought it would be another hallway, she found it was actually a room. To Katrina it looked like a very old parlor or something of the sort. But it must have looked very different to Murtagh, for he was moving a rather hansome arm chair and moving the carpet aside. Katrina had no idea what she was supposed to be looking at but found soon that is was a very well hidden trap door. Murtagh opened the trap door and indicated for her to go down to wherever it led.

Katrina shook her head vigorously but Murtagh looked deadly at that moment as he indicated, more forcfully this time, for her to go down. So she took a tentative step towards the door and bent down to see how far of a fall it was. She shook her head once again when she found nothing but blackness. Obliviously it was a very long way to fall. Murtagh gave a look which very clearly said (i took out a comma) "Go now or I will push you in!" So she stuck her feet in the trap door and slid down.

Katrina found herself falling for a small amount of time before she was slowing. Slowing? That was impossible. Katrina didn't dare open her eyes which she had closed the moment she was freefalling. Once Katrina was sure she was indeed (I took out commas on either side of indeed) slowing she opened her eyes to find a whole group of people staring at her like she was Galbatorix, and these people weren't his fans. Two very large gentlemen, well gentle wasn't a word Katrina wouldn't use for them, were searching her for weapons. They found the rocks hidden in the folds of fabric around her middle and was soon unraveling the actual cloth. When they were done, Katrina stood there in nothing but the cloth around her top and Murtagh's trousers. Her hair was a tangled mass falling down her back.

Two other men were holding her still and a few women were pointing weapons at her. Some people there were just watching her from where they sat or stood, waiting for her next move. It did not come until she heard someone from the corner of the room, which was masked in shadow, speek.

"Another one is comming." The voice was that of a female yet it was like nothing Katrina had ever heard. It was musical and held a note of authority in it. The voice wasn't loud but Katrina knew when this mystery person spoke, she was heard - and obeyed.

A few seconds later Katrina saw Murtagh slowly slide out of the ceiling and drop gracefully into a crouch. Two men grabbed him and began searching him as well. Once these people were done searching them the figure in the corner stepped out of the shadows. She was tall and shapely. She seemed like the leader of this group, considering every eye in the place focused on her when she moved - or that may have been because of her beauty. Katrina had never seen anyone like her. She had purple hair and large, beautiful, brown eyes, full, pouting lips and an olive skin tone that Katrina was jealous of. The exotic lady took another step out of the corner and looked at Murtagh.

Katrina watched as the women gave Murtagh the most penetrating look and said in a very authoritive voice, "What is your name?"

Murtagh looked back at the women with an angry, almost embarrased look on his face and said, "Murtle."

Katrina was baffled by his answer. She thought that name was just something of a disguise in case someone asked. She assumed these people were supposed to be Murtagh's friends so why was he lying? Was Murtagh just pretending to be Murtle or was this his real name? Or was it a nickname? Karina was so consumed by her own thoughts that she almost missed it when the women hissed, "Murtle? What are you doing here? You told us you wouldn't return until Galbatorix was overthrown. We agreed it was too dangerous. Which is why you left in peace when we kicked you out. How dare you put us all in danger here! When all we did was pretect you!"

Murtagh seemed appalled by her outburst. He looked at her now with nothing but contempt then he said, "I've brought her. We just turned sixteen. She is old enough now to choose where she stands. I've brought her here for two reasons. You know what the first is, the second includes sneeking unto Uru 'baen to capture the last dragon egg."

Everyone in the room seemed both shocked and pleased at this news. Instantly both her and Murtagh were released. The women turned to Katrina and examined her through those peircing eyes. The women extended a hand in greeting and said, "We are privlaged to meet you. My name Bel. I must warn you to never speek our true names while you are here. You will call me 'Anna' and you will call Murtagh, 'Murtle'. I trust Murtle has already given you a nickname." She inquired.

Katrina nodded her head and said hesitantly, "Kat. As in Kathrin."

Bel nodded and started walking - well, floating would be a better term for it - to a door to the right. Katrina looked at Murtagh who smiled encouragingly as she followed. Bel opened the door and motioned for Katrina to enter. Bel didn't follow her in. She simply closed the door and Katrina found herself face - to - face with a very tall, hansome man.

The man was inspecting her and Katrina remembered she was very indecent at the moment. She blushed and looked away, waiting for him to speak.

(Hansome man's POV)

When Murtagh had come to us a few years ago and told me he had a twin that would find out she was Morzan's daughter at sixteen, I had always imagined her looking like Murtagh - not a good face for a woman to have. But now, actually seeing her, she looked nothing like Murtagh. He hair was auburn instead of black and she was so beautiful. She had curves in all the right places yet, she had muscle as well. I soon found myself transfixed by her beautie.

I snapped my attention away from her hips and cleared my throat, "My name is Alekzandr but my code name is Andrew. What's yours?" Of course I already knew her name, it was her code name I was asking about, but she didn't know that.

"My name is Katrina but my code name is Kat, as in Kathrin." She answered.

I knew she had no idea I had been staring at her body, so letcherously only a moment ago. She seemed wary yet, she had an air of innocence about her. I began looking at her lips. They seemed to be pouting. Her lips were soft and perfect. Unfortunately, I began thinking too much about those lips, which soon turned my thoughts to all of the things she could do with them.

Imediately I broke my chain of thinking. I was outraged at my lack of control, even in my own head. I forced myself to breath, taking in deap breaths. When I finally had myself under control, I said, "Well, Kat, welcome to the Ghost Walkers. We're a resistance group, rejected by the Varden. We figured, if the Varden wouldn't have us, there was a lot we could still do. And so the Ghost Walker team emerged. Unfortunately, now that you know about us, you must promise in the ancient language to never tell anybody about our whereabouts. Anna will see to that though."

She was looking at me curiously so I decided to elaborate. "When I say we were rejected by the Varden I mean it quite literally. They thought we were spys for our fathers or uncles or whoever else we know working for Galbatorix. You see, this entire resistance group is made of the families of Galbatorix's armies. A large group of us grew up together, considering our fathers almost never left the castle and our mothers wanted us to grow up with a roof over our heads and food in our stomach- a difficult task at times like these. When we got old enough to choose which path we wanted to walk, we chose freedome. And so, the Ghost Walker team was born."

She was looking at me in wonder and now. Not the fear I had thought my speach would bring. Not that I wanted her afraid of me. I just wanted her to keep her distance. A man like me couldn't have a woman. And I knew, if Katrina fell in love with me, I wouldn't be able to resist her. I didn't know how I was so sure, but somehow I was. I've only known the girl for a day and already I enjoy her. She asked a question and I forced myself away from my thoughts.

"Pardon?" I asked. I felt foolish missing her question like that.

"What does 'Ghost Walker' mean? And what's the 'Ancient Languge'?"

"We are ghosts. We only come out at night. We are invisible. The ground, water, and sky are our domain. When we strike, our victims are dead before they hit the ground. We help those in need and attack evil. We are both merciful and merciless. None can find us nor beat us in battle. Our name is whispered rather than spoken out loud. We are the Ghost Walkers."

"What about the ancient language?" She wanted to know.

I knew that rather than making her want to stay away from me, I was doing the exact opposite but I needed her to know who we are. I couldn't help it if I was passionate about our resistance. "The Ancient Language originates from the elves. When a promise is spoken in the Ancient Language it cannot be broken."

I knew she was curious and probably had a million and one questions but she just stood there, taking it all in. "Why is Murtagh's nickname Murtle?" She suddenly asked.

I tried to conseal my laugh by coughing, though she didn't look convinced. "When we use nicknames we try to make them fit the person's personality and bear some resemblance to their real name. 'Murtle' was the name of a long dead knight who was so devoted to his duty and honor, he sacrificed not only his life in the end but also his happiness, freedome, and love. Murtagh is the same way. He does not live his life. He simply exists as a living weapon at his commander's demand."

"Who is his commander?" She wanted to know.

"Ah, sometimes I would like to believe Murtagh is working for the greater good, like the rest of us, but it's times like these he takes one step forward and soon after - two steps back. Nobody really knows what to make of Murtagh but I'll tell you this, if Murtagh had given his word, Antient Language or not - he will follow it. He is a good man. No matter what he does there will always be alterior motives, yet, you cannot hate him. He does what he does to survive. So far, he has kept quite about the Resistance to Galbatorix so I must trust him."

I could literally feel her confusion. I couldn't explain Murtagh, he was somewhat of an enigma. Maybe it runs in the family.

Sorry I didn't update sooner! I had to put my dog down, move, and start a new school, high school no less (im a Freshman)! I didn't know how to continue this chapter so I decided to end there. Next chapter's probably gonna just be a filler if you want anything exciting to happen (that's not detrimental to my story) I'll add it in. Reviews please!!!


	6. Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own the dern books!!!!**

**A/N: Here is is, enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Attack**

Katrina woke up on a very comfortable surface. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and nearly sprang out of bed when she remembered where she was. Katrina vaguely remembered swearing in some beautiful, unknown language to protect the name and location of the Ghost Walker team. She remembered eating the first full meal for weeks and drinking whine for the first time in her life.

Katrina looked around her chamber and saw her bed wasn't the only one there. She was was, however, the only one still in the room. She took in the room and saw the walls, floor and ceiling were made of some sort of granite. The room was simply furnished with four rooms on the floor and four protruding from the wall, seemingly made of granite as well. There was also bags next to each bed. Probably belonging to the user of that bed.

Katrina got out of bed and looked at herself, and with a flash of embarrassment, realized she was still in her immodest underthings. She looked around, hoping to find actual cloths to wear. On the end of her bed was a simple dress made of cotton. Gratefully, she slipped it on. The dress was form fitting but reached the floor, so she decided it was passable.

Once she left the room she realized she had no idea where she was. Katrina walked forward down the hallway, hoping to meet someone who would show her where to go. At the end of the hallway, she could choose to go either left or right. The hallways looked exactly the same, with absolutely no indication which would lead her where. For no good reason, she chose to go right. Walking down this hallway was exactly the same as the last. Again, she was faced with a decision, left or right. This time she chose left. On and on the endless wanderings continued until she saw a figure at the end of a hall.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" The figure turned and Katrina felt a slight pang of unease. She forced it down, knowing this was probably going to be her only chance to find her way to Murtagh. "My name is Kat and I seem to be lost. Could you please tell me where to find the main room?"

The figure started walking towards her and Katrina realized he was wearing a cloak, making it impossible to tell who it was. Katrina forced the lump of fear down her throat and made herself stand there. She _needed _to figure out where to go.

Only when the figure stopped in front of her, no more than five feet away, did she realize she had made a giant mistake but it was too late to turn back. She was frozen. Out of fear, anxiety, or some unnamed force, she didn't know. However, what she did know is that the figure slowly lowered it's hood, reviling bright red eyes and sharp, white fangs.

Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. She swallowed in an attempt to clear her throat. The man's eyes were immediately drawn to her neck. He watched intently as she swallowed again. The man began to lower himself to the ground, crouching in an attack stance. He began to spring up just as Katrina was thinking of all the people who would miss her when she died; Sloan, her village, Murtagh, and possibly Aleksandr. Aleksandr? Where had that some from? She was so shocked, she barely noticed when a heavy figure collided with her body.

She shut her eyes tightly, too cowardly to look death in the face. But there was no pain. Was it possible she had died and was unaware of it? She hoped she could be so lucky. Tentatively, Katrina opened her eyes. She looked around her and saw Aleksandr laying on top of her, head buried in her chest. Despite the dire situation, she turned red.

Katrina looked over to see the man snarling and growling. He spoke in a language Katrina had never heard before. Even though his words were angry and mean, the language was wise and beautiful. Aleksandr sprang up and put himself between Katrina, still laying on the floor, and the vampire, ready to attack. She had no idea what Aleksandr could possibly do to a vampire, rumored to be one of the strongest, most immortal creatures on earth.

Aleksandr's facial expression changed from angry to sad to hopeless all at once. Katrina furrowed her brow in the effort to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, Aleksandr hung his head and whispered in the same gentle language the man had used. The change in the vampire was immense. He looked shocked, then ashamed. His hard face melted into that of sympathy, longing. Without the mask of rage and hunger on his face, Katrina found the man quite attractive. He had dirty blond hair and high cheek bones. He had full pouting lips and a shared, chiseled jaw. Immediately he turned around and walked down the hallway and turned left, out of sight.

She stared, shocked at what had just occurred. It seemed like Aleksandr had expected a different turnout as well. He sighed and held his hand out to her, helping her stand. Once Katrina got up she started shaking. She nearly rolled her eyes at her body's reaction. _Danger is gone, and_ now _your scared. _She thought.

Aleksandr abruptly turned around and started walking in the opposite direction from where the vampire had been. "Could you tell me _why_ you were down here?" He asked grimly.

"I-I . . When I got up I didn't know where to go! I suppose I just started walking." She said, voice growing stronger as she talked.

"You _suppose_? He asked, angrily.

Katrina wasn't sure if she should answer that question. She decided not to touch it. They continued walking down the dimly lit hall until Aleksandr abruptly turned right down a narrow hall. Katrina probably wouldn't have even noticed it had she not noticed Aleksandr disappearing into it. Katrina looked skeptically down the tiny hall. With a sigh she hunched over and followed him down.

It seemed like once Katrina had entered the hall it had swallowed her up. She was plunged into complete darkness and found her breathing grow more rapid. "If you hold on to my arm it wont be so bad." Aleksandr's voice was a whisper but it came out loud echoing.

Katrina reached out blindly and touched Aleksandr's back. She groped over until she had a hold on his arm. He was right. She didn't feel so alone anymore. A few minutes passed. The only sound came from the pit pat of their feet hitting the ground. It ricocheted off the walls eerily, almost ominously. Suddenly Aleksandr stopped, making Katrina run into him.

After mumbling apologies Katrina stepped back to see another trap door open at her feet. _Here we go again._ She thought sarcastically. Without any protest she crouched down and slid down the tunnel. She closed her eyes tightly and waited to slow. She did and she moved out of the way, knowing Aleksandr would be coming down next. She turned around and found herself face to face with the one person she hadn't thought about since the night before. "Oh, hello Murtagh." she said pleasantly.

His eyes darted between Aleksandr and Katrina. Apparently, he didn't like what he saw because his facial expression changed into that of a scowl. "What are you doing?" He asked angrily.

Quickly she started telling the day's events. Murtagh looked grimmer and grimmer with every word she spoke. Afraid he would just get more angry the longer she talked, Katrina started speaking faster. When Katrina's story was finished, Murtagh turned to Aleksandr. Murtagh lunged forward, grabbed Aleksandr's cloak and shoved him against the wall. Aleksandr simply stood there, staring at Murtagh with cold eyes.

Murtagh leaned forward and said in a bitter, deadly voice, "No. She's not for you. If you touch her, I will kill you. We have bigger plans for her. You will not touch her."

Aleksandr simply looked at Murtagh for a long minute looking like he was fighting some internal battle. After a moment Aleksandr seemed to make up his mind on something. "I know why she is here. Now kindly remove your hands from me and I'll be on my way. Unless of course you'd like to start something Murtagh. However, for your sake I would prefer you just let go."

Murtagh stared in disbelief in the man before him. Slowly, out of shock alone, he let the hold he had a Aleksandr go. Aleksandr nodded his head at Murtagh and without another look at Katrina, swiftly walked out of the room.

Katrina found herself staring dumbly at Murtagh then suddenly she was shaking with anger. "How _dare_ you! I am not some puppet you can order around! 'We have bigger plans for her'?! What's that supposed to mean?" Quickly she crouched into her attack stance.

You don't want to do this," Murtagh said icily.

"Oh yes, I really do," She retorted.

She pounced at him only to be struck down by a massive blow to her chest. She started gasping for air and found herself lost for breath. She looked up at Murtagh with hateful eyes, then something bazaar happened, he doubled on the floor gasping as well. Katrina was so shocked she didn't realize her own pain slowly diminishing.

After he caught his breath Murtagh looked over at Katrina and saw she no longer had an ounce of pain in her body. Not understanding what had just occurred, Murtagh jumped up again and waited for Katrina to strike again. Suddenly a voice from the shadows startled them both.

"Stop. Both of you," Bel said, stepping out from her hiding place. "You are twins, you cannot fight. If one attempts to kill the other, the murderer will die. You share any kind of pain you experience whether it be physical, emotional, or psychological. You have no secrets from one another. You can even speak telepathically. If you fight it doesn't matter who wins, you will both be equally maimed."

Katrina nearly choked when she heard they had no secrets. Does this mean Murtagh has known all along about her finding his watch-like object? He looked at her and suddenly, she knew he knew.

**I'm so so sorry I haven't updated as planned! I have had massive amounts of homework but I swear I'll try harder to stay consistent!!! Review even though I'm an awful updater!!!!**


	7. They Come

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book (and if I did, I wouldn't be done with the first ten chapters yet so you guys should be wicked glad that I _don't_ own the books).**

**A/N: I'm forcing myself to write the rest of this story. Probably because I don't have many fans. The motivation to write this story has left me. I'm thinking that if I force myself to get back into it, I'll start liking my own story again. I'm more of a Twilight person now but I'll try my damnedest to make this story work. I think in between reading Moby Dick, The Adventures of Huck Fin, The Adventures of Tom Sawyer, Great Expectations, Wicked, and an unknown book report book, I'm going to read Erigon again. **

Chapter Six: They Come

Katrina looked at Murtagh and she knew he knew. She looked away and felt herself blush. She'd never been a snoop before.

Murtagh looked over at Bel, cleared his throat and told her he needed to "speak" to Katrina. She nodded solemnly and swiftly turned around and walked away.

Murtagh started pacing and after awhile turned around and faced his twin. "You must leave. It is very important for you to get to the Varden. Here, take the alethiometer, I've known you were looking at it the entire time." At that, he groaned. "This is not how I wanted you to figure things out." He seemed to be saying it to himself.

"Murtagh what's wrong? Something's happened hasn't it?" Katrina asked in a panicked voice.

In between furiously packing their bags which seemed to have magically appeared there while she wasn't looking, Murtagh looked up and nearly whispered, "They come."

[Two hours later

(Aleksandr's POV)

The Ghost Walker team fanned out around the village. On rooftops, in carriages, and even hiding against buildings, the Ghost Walkers were silent. From his position on the church's roof, Aleksandr could see for miles in every direction, giving his some idea when the Soldiers would be there.

Aleksandr watched everything. He saw not only the surroundings, but also his team, in each of their positions they had coordinated it during one of their many trainings. He noticed that the village was all indoors. Not a spare child left behind. Good, the less blood shed, the better.

Soon, Aleksandr saw what he was looking for. A line of soldiers came over the hilltops and started toward Hellgrind. Aleksandr smoothly reached beside him and retrieved his bow and knocked and arrow. Just to reasure himself, Aleksandr counted his arrows and was pleased with the outcome. Anybody trying to get into_ his_ city and steal _his_ women were going down. Wait, _his_ woman? Where had that come from? Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he lit his arrow on fire and pointed it toward the sky, the signal everyone had been waiting for.

The Ghost Walkers came to attention, stringing arrows (coated with seithr oil), readying knifes, axes, and swards while a moment ago, had been in the process of being sharpened. Aleksandr pitied the fool who would get hit with one of their weapons.

Looking back at the surrounding, Aleksandr gasped in shock. The soldiers were only a mile away at this point. How had they moved so fast? Knowing his team thought they had longer than they did to prepare, he knocked another arrow and sent it flaming toward the sky. Everyone seemed just as shocked at he was but they quickly got into position and waited.

They didn't have to wait long. The soldiers were moving at a dizzying pace and were soon close enough to see what they were dealing with. Aleksandr swore and hunkered down a little more. These weren't men, these were Kull.

[Katrina's POV

Katrina paced the floor of the Ghost Walker's safe house. Murtagh had the alethiometer in front of himself, trying to explain what it was to Katrina who was too nervous to pay attention.

"Katrina, the only way for you to help is to figure out what this is so you can use it to steal the last dragon egg." Murtagh reasoned. Katrina knew he was right so she sat herself down across from him and indicated for him to continue. "How much do you remember of what I just told you?"

She blushed and looked at the aletheiometer as if it would answer Murtagh's question. When it didn't Katrina sighed and said, "This is an alethiometer, you can ask it any question you want it to, and it will answer it. There are only two in existence."

Murtagh nodded for her to continue and when she didn't he shook his head and said, "you ask the question with the pictures. You have to be absolutely sure that there is no better combination of pictures to use for your question. Not everyone can do it. Try."

Katrina looked skeptically at the alethiometer and hesitantly reached out for it. She put it in her lap and thought of a question she desperately wanted to know. She moved the first hand to a picture of a crown then the next to a book and the last she pointed at the picture of a house. Murtagh looked over curiously but before he could ask, the fourth hand was spinning. It landed on the same house the third hand was pointed to.

Murtagh looked in astonishment from the alethiometer to Katrina and back again. "How did you do that? What did you ask?"

Katrina looked horrified at Murtagh and said, "I asked if Galbatorix knew where we are."

Before either of them could so much as swear, they hear crackling above them. They looked at each other at the same moment and said, "Fire."

**Cliffhanger! Hey, just be glad I updated! I need your opinions. Do you think Anna-Bel should go with Murtagh and Katrina to the Varden or Aleksandr??? I kinda want both to go. Maybe they can. Hmmmm, anyways, review people!!!!! **


End file.
